<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blunts and Varsity Jackets by writingdeluerann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150233">Blunts and Varsity Jackets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann'>writingdeluerann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Resident gay kid, Mark Lee, fucks the school's star athlete, Shin Hoseok "Wonho", after they smoke weed together at a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Lee Hoseok | Wonho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blunts and Varsity Jackets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I wrote this before, but I deleted it and changed one of the characters...its not verbatim the same thing so you should reread it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party isn’t nearly over when Wonho finally finds Mark in an empty room. Ironically, it’s the one-time Mark wasn’t looking for <em>him</em> despite how his eyes would always seem to find their way back to Wonho since he’d first walked in the door. That was the problem though; the party had been so crowded at the beginning. Everyone wanted to take a look at Wonho and enter his aura like bees to flowers Mark was always able to steal glances throughout the night until he’d finally decided pining wasn’t a good look on him and turned away.</p><p>Mark walked up the staircase in his best friend’s house, his lighter in one hand, while the other was tracing the seam of the bag of weed he had in his pocket as he looked for an empty room to himself. He’d have to credit how gone he was that he didn’t hear the door open or close softly behind Wonho. It wasn’t until Mark pulled the blunt out of his mouth and raised his head from where he’d tilted it back on the bed that for the first time the entire night their eyes connected.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be downstairs?” Mark asks and then took a long drag. “Someone’s going to notice their golden boy is missing.”</p><p>A smirk formed on Wonho’s lips. He leaned against the closed door and laughed barely above a whisper. “You know you talk a lot of shit for someone whose been eye fucking me the whole night.”</p><p>Mark wanted to be surprised, but Mark <em>had been </em>eye fucking him the entire night and with the number of hours they’d both spent at this party up till this point Mark should have known he was bound to catch him at least once. So, Mark just raised the blunt back to his lips and took a puff before blowing it out. “That still doesn’t tell me what you’re doing up here?”</p><p>Without answering, Wonho stepped away from the door, pausing briefly to turn the lock, and then sat down beside Mark on the floor. “Maybe I just wanted to smoke too.” Wonho pulled the blunt from between Mark’s fingers and brought it to his lips.</p><p>No amount of the non-existent strength Mark had left kept him from following the motion with his eyes. The slight pout Wonho’s mouth formed around the rolled cigarette and the way Wonho licked his lips as he finally blew out of the smoke had Mark pulling at his pants as his dick began to get hard underneath. Mark didn’t even try to hide it. He honestly didn’t think he could even if he’d wanted too and Mark could tell from the small smile on Wonho’s lips as he took another small puff before passing it back that he’d noticed and <em>for some reason</em> hadn’t cared.</p><p>#</p><p>Wonho leaned over Mark and laughed, hand conveniently placed over his dick, when they finally ran out of weed. Mark blew out the last of it and leaned his head back again, neck exposed, still unable to process what was even going on when Wonho’s hands began to squeeze his dick that had never seemed to go down.</p><p>Mark slowly raised his head off the bed and looked at Wonho as he tried to keep his breathing under control. “So, this was nice, but no.” Mark stopped the motion of his hand despite how it’d begun to feel. “I’m not about to be your gay revelation.”</p><p>Mark began to get up, albeit on unsteady feet, when Wonho caught his wrist and stopped him. “Whose to say you’d be my first?”</p><p>Mark tilted his head as he bore into brown eyes, searching. This wouldn’t be the first time Mark’d been approached like this. As his school’s resident <em>gay kid</em> Mark’d been propositioned by nearly every horny straight boy in his year who was curious. In the beginning, Mark was willing, naive enough to think it would mean something when they both went back to school Monday morning, but after countless whispers and blatant stares Mark’d learned his lesson about bending over for straight boys.</p><p>“Look,” Mark said pulling his wrist from Wonho’s grip. Mark ran his hands through his hair growing frustrated. “If this is some weird power play thing I’m sure you can go find some other gay dude whose young enough to believe you.”</p><p>“You know,” Wonho smirked as he began to toe off his shoes followed by his socks. “For someone who hates being stereotyped,” Mark raised his eyebrow as he watched Wonho pull his shirt over his head and then unbuttoned his pants. Mark wanted to portray indifference, but Wonho had been an athlete nearly his entire life and as his pants finally dropped leaving him in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs Mark could see Wonho had the body to show for it. “You do an awful lot of it yourself.”</p><p>Mark couldn’t speak. His words were swallowed behind the lump in his throat and the flutter in his chest as Wonho slowly walked toward him. And even <em>that</em> wasn’t how Mark was expecting. Every time Mark’d imagined this encounter Mark’d seen Wonho strut before him with the arrogance and narcissism most of the other guys Mark’d slept with had shown him. Instead, his movements were slow and hesitant like Wonho was afraid he’d scare Mark off if things went too fast, which would have been true. So, the change in pace surprised Mark and calmed his jaded heart a bit.</p><p>“Do you ever get tired of doing what everyone expects all the time?” Wonho asked as he finally stood in front of Mark. Wonho lifted his hands just as slowly as the rest of his movements had been and brought his thumb up to Mark’s lips and traced it with the pad of it.</p><p>Mark sucked the small digit down in-between his lips and sucked on it softly before letting go. “It’s easier than being used.” Mark said honestly.</p><p>Wonho sighed and moved so close Mark could feel his breath on the spot just below his ear. It sent shivers down his spine as Wonho began to whisper. “But what if I’m the one who wants to be used?”</p><p>Mark’s entire body trembled as Wonho dropped to his knees in front of him and licked his lips. Wonho’s eyes were wide and there was a spark there as he began to palm Mark’s cock, mesmerized by the way he could feel it grow in his hand.</p><p>“Fuck,” Mark groaned heartbeat speeding up. Mark bucked into Wonho’s large veiny hand and Wonho smiled <em>finally</em>reaching up and pulling Mark’s pants and boxers down in one swoop.</p><p>Wonho didn’t waste any time swallowing down Mark’s thick dick as soon as it was free. He pushed his head further down the shaft until Mark could feel the tip of his nose hit his hip bone and Mark was forced to brace one hand on Wonho’s shoulder lest he collapse, but he didn’t stop there. Wonho set a ruthless pace as he sucked on the head of Mark’s dick before moving up and down the shaft until Mark’s dick hit the back of his throat and then Wonho swallowed, which was hard to do, <em>Mark should know</em> but he did it with enthusiasm. Precum and spit dripped down his chin as Mark began to fuck his mouth unabashedly. Mark tried to reel himself in making sure to always keep one hand on Wonho’s shoulder to stop from completely bucking his cock down his throat, but Wonho didn’t care. He looked up at Mark with wide glistening eyes and silently told him to let go.</p><p>Mark paused for a minute still unable to believe Wonho really wanted this. Mark curled his hand in his hair running his fingers through it as he searched his eyes for <em>something…anything</em> that would tell him once and for all Wonho really wanted this. There was a silence between them for only a moment until Wonho finally surrendered to him completely. He moved his hands behind his back and continued to look up at Mark holding his gaze with no trace of fear or hesitation.</p><p>Mark couldn’t believe it.</p><p>“You really want this?” Wonho nodded his head quickly instead of answering. He continued to suck lazily at the head of Mark’s cock as he waited for him to start moving. “You want me to fuck your pretty mouth with my dick baby, hmm?”</p><p>A soft whine escaped Wonho’s mouth and his eyes fluttered closed for the first time as Wonho nodded his head enthusiastically. He sat up straighter and opened his mouth wide as Mark gripped his hair and began to fuck into his mouth without holding back. More spit moved down his chin with each thrust of his hips and his eyes <em>that at first had only been slightly wet</em> now had silent tears spilling from them as Wonho moaned around his dick. Mark could see his hands flexing from where he still kept them behind his back. They were itching to palm his own hard cock, but Mark knew Wonho would never do it. Wonho had made it clear in his own way he’d wanted to be here and while Mark didn’t know, how far he wanted to take it. Mark was very much willing to push the limits to see how far.</p><p>It didn’t take long before his motions were getting erratic and Mark knew if he continued at this pace he’d be spilling into Wonho’s mouth instead of the tight heat of his ass so Mark began to slow down until Mark finally moved his hips away and Wonho’s lips made a soft pop as he stopped sucking Mark’s dick.</p><p>“Look at you.” Mark praised as he helped Wonho stand up. Mark walked Wonho back until he fell backwards on the bed and then draped himself on top of him. “Your lips are so red and swollen from my dick baby.”</p><p>Wonho preened under the praise blushing fiercely as Mark trailed kisses along his collarbone and down his toned stomach. Mark moved his tongue down the v of Wonho’s hips until Mark got to his still clothed cock and began to suck on it lightly through his now straining briefs.</p><p>A wet patch began to form and Wonho began to buck his hips chasing the pleasure, but Mark wasn’t going to let it be that simple so he moved back up Wonho’s chest until Mark reached his lips and kissed Wonho again as he continued to move his hips against Mark in order to seek friction. They kissed lazily like this for a few minutes until Mark pulled away and stopped the movement of his hips with both of his hands.</p><p>“You’re not going to cum unless it’s on my dick okay babe?” Wonho began to pout, but nodded his head anyway. “Help me out of the rest of my clothes and then I’ll prepare you.”</p><p>Wonho sat up in the bed and made quick work of taking the rest of both their clothes off until they were both completely naked. Then without prompting Wonho turned over on his stomach and raised his ass into the air as he dropped down onto his arms.</p><p>Mark’s dick twitched at the sight of Wonho and even though he’d waited a long time for this moment Mark could no longer drag it out, so he did a quick scan of the room until his eyes landed on a bottle of lotion on the nightstand. Mark quickly grabbed it and moved back behind Wonho. Mark put a few soft kisses against each ass cheek and squeezed some of the lotion into his hand and spread it around his hole.</p><p>Wonho bucked against his fingers and looked back at him with wide eyes. “Shit that’s cold.”</p><p>“I know.” Mark used his left hand to move Wonho back in place as his right hand went back to getting as much lotion as Mark could around his whole until Mark felt it was wet enough and slipped in one finger. “You’re really tight.”</p><p>Mark moved his finger in and out simply wanting to relax his walls around him before Mark pushed in another one. Mark didn’t try to hit his sensitive bundle of nerves yet. Mark knew he didn’t have enough fingers in Wonho for that, so he continued with the one until Wonho was moving his hips back on his own and Mark slipped in another finger quickly and began to pump them in and out of Wonho faster. Mark alternated between curving his fingers inside Wonho searching now for his prostate and scissoring Wonho in order to open him up. It was during one of these motions when Mark finally hit the spot he’d been craving to find and Wonho let out the first true moan of the night.</p><p>Wonho was unashamed in his volume as Mark continued fucking him with his fingers making sure to hit his prostate on every other pump in until Wonho was breathing hard with the effort to keep everything in and Mark couldn’t take it anymore. So, Mark pulled his fingers out and pushed a third one in alongside the first two and fucked Wonho a few more times, before nearly all his patience was gone.</p><p>“Please tell me you’re ready?”</p><p>“I’m ready.” Wonho all but screamed and Mark thanked God because his dick was so hard at this point, Mark knew he wouldn’t last long.</p><p>“Okay,” Mark said lining up his dick with Wonho’s relaxed hole and slowly began to push in. “You’re so tight baby, should I stop?”</p><p>“No, don’t.” Wonho said bringing his hands around to his ass and opening them up wider for him. “I like,” He stuttered. “I like the stretch.”</p><p>Mark moaned at this information and pushed in until he bottomed out then waited a few moments until Wonho softly tapped his thigh and Mark began to move. Mark pulled his dick nearly all the way out and then slammed back in again and again, as he set a slow, but brutal pace. Mark knew he wouldn’t last long since he’d delayed both their orgasms for so long, but Mark also wasn’t about to get sloppy either.</p><p>Mark could remember every time he’d been in this position; he’d ended up frustrated with blue balls as most of the guys only cared about seeking their own pleasure and for some reason Mark wanted to be different. Mark wanted to fuck Wonho so good no matter who Wonho fucked after him he’d always feel Mark and remember the stretch of his hole as his cock filled him up.</p><p>Mark moved slow, but brutal until Wonho began to relax and Mark sped up the pace. No coherent words were coming out of his mouth as Wonho began pushing his ass back meeting him thrust for thrust until he had an established rhythm. The wet sound of the lotion and his precum smoothing the way inside Wonho filled the room as Mark began to move faster.</p><p>“You’ll tell me if it’s too much, yeah?” Mark asked as he gripped Wonho’s hips and sat up slightly more. Wonho nodded his head but didn’t speak and Mark took that as all the answer he needed as he finally began to piston into Wonho’s tight hole. Mark pulled Wonho’s hips back to meet his every thrust and with this new angle Mark was hitting his prostate on nearly every drive so it didn’t take long until Wonho was fisting his hands in the sheets and sobbing from where Mark could see him.</p><p>“Mark, need to cum.” Wonho moaned finally pushing words out. “Mark can’t…Mark just need to come.”</p><p>“I know baby.” Mark soothed but kept on fucking Wonho. “You’re going to cum from my cock and nothing else okay.”</p><p>“Fuck, me,” Wonho said in exasperation, but also in pleasure as Mark began to roll his hips with each thrust in. Mark’s dick rubbed against his prostate instead of simply tapping it and soon enough Mark could feel the familiar sensation of his climax building.</p><p>Mark leaned down and fisted his hand in Wonho’s hair and pulled Wonho up, not enough to seriously hurt, but definitely enough to sting. Until finally with the sweet mix of pain and pleasure Wonho was cumming…dick spurting strips of white in front of Wonho as his ass clenched around Mark until Mark followed Wonho over the edge fucking erratically in Wonho <em>one…two…three</em> more times until he finally came and collapsed.</p><p>#</p><p>Monday morning came faster than Mark would have hoped as he made his way slowly down the hallway toward his locker. The hallway lights were bright, the sun was shining, and everyone seemed to be in a genuinely happy mood as Mark ran his fingers roughly through his hair as he finally came up to his locker and opened it up.</p><p>He hadn’t heard from Wonho since the party and although his friend’s had tried to make him feel better about the situation he still felt like shit because despite being the one who’d done the fucking he still felt like he’d been used.</p><p>Mark grabbed his books out of his locker, slammed the door closed, and froze as Wonho stood on the other side of him.</p><p>Mark sighed, but otherwise made no move to acknowledge his presence as he ignored him and began walking to his first class.</p><p>Wonho rolled his eyes and jogged to catch up with Mark until he was walking beside him down the hall. “I don’t have sex with people just to get off.” Mark clenched his books tighter trying to ignore Wonho as best he could. “So, if you’re afraid that’s what Friday night was. It wasn’t. I actually like you.”</p><p>Mark groaned as he walked into his first class of the day with Wonho still following beside him. Mark sat down in his desk and Wonho stood up beside him despite this not being his class. “You don’t even know me.”</p><p>Wonho laughed and Mark nearly got whiplash with the speed at which he turned his head and looked up at the boy. “I swear you’re a walking cliché.”</p><p>“We’ve already discussed this,” Mark rolled his eyes. “So please tell me what you want from me so you can leave me alone and I can go back to not paying attention in peace.”</p><p>“Let me take you on a date Friday night after my game?”</p><p>“Okay,” Mark said without hesitation. “Give me your jacket.”</p><p>Wonho narrowed his eyes but took off his varsity jacket nonetheless and handed it to Mark who then put it on although it nearly swallowed him up.</p><p>“That’s it?” Wonho asked. “I thought you’d fight me more a bit before giving in.”</p><p>Mark shrugged his shoulders. “I decided to shake things up a bit.” He rolled his eyes and looked up at Wonho. “Now will you please leave? You’re gonna be late to your own class and if you fuck up and end up benched Friday I’m gonna burn this.”</p><p>A slow smile formed on Wonho’s lips as the final bell rang. “You come to my games?”</p><p>Mark’s eyes widened as he caught his mistake and a blush rose on his cheeks. A soft laugh escaped Wonho’s lips as he looked down at the pale boy he could already feel himself falling head over hills with and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Have a nice day. I’ll call you later.”</p><p>Mark will deny it to the day he dies that he most definitely did not have a smile stretched across his face as Wonho <em>finally </em>left the classroom, but according to the twenty other eye witnesses in class that day Mark is a damn lie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>